X-Men The Raven and The Wolvorine
by FanManMCP101
Summary: This is a X-men movie Romance one shot about Logan and Raven, taking place immediately after X-men Days of future past this may be a couple chapters it just depends on how much of the story I get on paper. Rated M for blood, gore and Sexual themes.


_(This is a X-men movie Romance one shot about Logan and Raven, taking place immediately after X-men Days of future past this may be a couple chapters it just depends on how much of the story I get on paper. Rated M for blood, gore and Sexual themes)_

**Introduction**

_**Raven has just rescued Logan from drowning posing as Striker. Her plan is to free the mutant prisoners strike has in captivity for his experiments and research and has rescued Logan to help aid her in her mission. But Logan has no memory of the events in days of future past, because this is the Young Logan from that time and the Logan in Days of future past is the future Logan in his younger body.**_

**Chapter 1**

Logan lied there on the cold metal floor of the boat half conches when his vision sharpened from black to blurry. All he could make out was the blurry Shapes that looked like men walking around the boat.

"Is he conches?" He heard a man say,

"I don't know. How did he get all these bars in him? And how did he push them out of his body and heal the wounds like new?" He heard another man say.

"Because he is a mutant boys. One with very special powers, Powers I plan to use."

The third man stepped in front of Logan this time. He wore and army uniform with a name sown on the chest of his shirt, "Striker" it read. Suddenly the man's eyes light up a Mysterious Golden yellow as he winked at Logan. Logan blacked out.

Logan awoke again; his vision was still slightly blurred. He was staring at the roof of a room But the Roof was moving, He then realised he was moving racing down a hallway on something. The lights on the roof hurt his eyes every time he passed one.

Logan was so confused he had no clue where he was, why he was here, when it was, he almost forgot his name!

They reached the end of the hall which lead into a room. The room had little light which was easy on his eyes. The walls were lined with shelves full of beakers, test tubes, jars with strange organic looking objects in them, and all sorts of strange things.

Logan heard voices but he could not make out what they were saying. He tilted his head towards the voices to see, the man in the uniform however his eyes didn't glow talking to an older man in a lab coat and a man in a officers uniform.

Suddenly a door at the far end of the room opened and the same man in uniform walked in. He froze at the sight of himself at the other side of the room.

Suddenly the Man in Uniform by Logan changed; Blue scales flipped and climbed up the man's legs and following behind the skin turned blue and scaly. The Scales rose up all the way to the man's head but he was now very different. The blue figure was slender and feminine with fiery red hair that was short and cut in layers with a part on the right side of the female figures head. She wore no cloths and had Bright yellow glowing eyes just like on the boat.

The woman grabbed the end of a table and the stretcher, jumped up and kicked the two men down onto the table behind them smashing glass and crumpling paper.

She then turned towards the head of Logan's stretcher and pushed it out into the hall, she ran down the hall with the stretcher. Logan looked up at her, she noticed him looking at her she smiled down at him "time to get up" she whispered to him.

Logan opened his mouth talk but was cut off by the sound of a spring; the woman stopped and began to franticly jerk all her limbs in every direction. Logan blacked out again as she hit the floor.

Logan re-awoke in a cell of some sort, this time he got up and moaned in pain of his headache. He walked towards the front of the cell where there was a wall of bars. The bars were crossed going vertical and horizontal. Logan looked out the bars and saw an empty hallway of cells and at the end of the hall there was a Steal door that appeared to be locked, Above the door with a sign that said "CELL BLOCK #2".

Logan sat back down on the bed and began to re-trace his steps. And the last thing he remembered was he was on a job to protect the boss's daughter and ended up sleeping with her. He then awoke soaking wet on a boat.

"What the hell happened to me?" he said out loud to himself.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall beeped and flew open. Then in came to men in Body armor with guns strapped over their shoulders. The Men walked down the hall towards Logan's cell, they were dragging someone. As the got closer Logan could make out the person they were dragging was the blue woman, but she looked different she had cuts and bruises all over her body, her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were barley open, one was black.

"Hey look who's up" one of the guards said. "Yeah lucky you two you get a whole cell block all to yourselves" The other guard added with a snarky evil grin.

They stopped at the cell next to Logan's, Opened it with a remote attached to the man's belt and threw the woman in, she laid there on the floor lifeless.

The two men locked the cell and walked towards the door laughing.

As the door locked the woman slowly rose to her feet in pain.

She walked towards the bars that divided her and Logan's Cell and put her hands on the bars "hey you ok-" She was cut off when Logan lunged at her deployed his bone claws and put them to her throat. "Where am I and why am I Here!"

In shock the woman stepped away from the bars "what the hell was that for"

"You're the reason I'm here, you brought me here WHY!" Logan screamed through the bars. The woman looked down at her feet with a sad look on her face; she then sat down on her bed. "*sigh* I saved you"

Logan retracted his claws and looked at her with a confused look. "After you were thrown in the lake" she continued "armed forces searched the water for you probably to put you hear if you were alive". She looked back at Logan. "And if I was dead?" he asked "you would probably be in one of those jars you saw, well parts of you."

"I took the form of one of the officers on the boats so if I found you, you would stay out of their hands" she said. Logan looked at her and had a sight laugh "yeah that worked well" an angry look washed over the woman's face "look I didn't expect this to happen. I was hoping after I saved you, you would help me".

"Help you with what?" Logan asked in a sarcastic tone.

The woman got up and walked towards the bars again "help me free the mutants" she whispered through the bars, "The what?" Logan asked.

"The mutants, others like you and me, these people are experimenting on them trying to turn us into Weapons". Logan looked at her in surprise; there were more people like him? And people are trying to turn them into weapons? "You're crazy there is no one like me" he said.

"Oh really" as the woman said that she changed again this time though she turned into Logan, raised her hand and extended bone claws from it, Logan jumped up from his bed and stared at the woman in surprise and amazement.

"How did you do that?" Logan asked still unable to take his eyes off her.

"It's my Ability, you have bone claws, super senses, and regeneration, I can shapeshift into anyone" The woman replied with as she changed back into her blue form.

Logan sat back down on his bed and stared at his feet for a bit, finally he looked back at her and said "Fine I'll help. But I swear to god if you try to leave me here will gut you like a fish". "Fine" she replied with.

The two sat in silence on their beds for a few minutes.

Logan glanced back at the woman observing the cuts and bruises all over her.

"Are you ok" he asked "why do you care you just threatened to kill me" she replied with

"I'm just asking because you look pretty beat up"

"Aww the big bad tuff guy has a soft spot" the woman teased.

"Hey I was just asking!" Logan replied with trying to act tuff but in reality he was generally concerned for her

"Well if you must know I'm fine they just roughed me up trying to find out why I'm hear which I didn't tell" she said. "It looks like they kicked the shit out of you" Logan added. "Well I'm a tuff girl" She replied with.

More silence followed

"you got a name?" Logan asked

"Raven. You'res?"

"Logan"


End file.
